<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Snooze In The Garden by Steed73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435102">A Snooze In The Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73'>Steed73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>As Time Goes By</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the episode Welcome News when Lionel and Jean take Alistair and Mike to see Rocky's House.</p>
<p>What if instead of a snooze in the garden Lionel and Jean got up to something more adventurous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lionel Hardcastle/Jean Pargetter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Snooze In The Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Now, why one earth did you say that?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I didn't want to get stuck in the car seat again. I said the first thing that came into my head.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, you really must stop saying things like that.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, 'a snooze in the garden' sounds dull.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, true,” Lionel nodded “Well, shall we?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Shall we what?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Have a snooze in the garden.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, OK,” Jean said disappointed as she walked past him and into the hall.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lionel realized as she passed him how excited she had looked when she thought he was talking about making love and dashed after her. He caught up to her just outside the dining room door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jean wait,” he said putting his hands on her waist. “I’m sorry. I’m a little out of practice with all this romance stuff,” he mumbled a little embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a step closer, bringing her body flush against his, while Jean rested her hands on his chest, “Of course I want to make love with you this afternoon, I always want to make love to you,” he whispered before moving to nuzzle her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where?” Jean asked breathlessly as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled back and took her hand, “Come with me,” he grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lead her through the house and out the back door towards a bit of the garden she had never been to before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked past the swimming pool and sun loungers, Lionel quickly picked up a blanket laying on one of them and then turned to the left behind a large hedgerow, where Lionel brought them to a stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he spread the blanket out on the grass, Jean took in her surroundings. They were completely hidden from view in this part of the garden, the ornamental hedges shielding them from all sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean watched as Lionel removed his jacket before he laid down on the blanket, he held his hand out to her. She took his hand, fingers curling around his and he pulled her down to him.</p>
<p>She landed on his chest giggling. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she leaned down to kiss him.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Jean rolled onto her back pulling Lionel on top of her still kissing passionately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lionel found himself incredibly aroused laying on top of Jean outside in the garden about to make love. He had never done anything like it before but his Jean brought out an adventurous side of him.</p>
<p>He groaned when he felt her tongue trace across his bottom lip, her thighs parted wider letting him settle his weight more comfortably on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lionel, please..." she breathed against his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushed himself up to his knees and began to undo his trousers, it was then that he realized Jean was wearing trousers. Stopping what he was doing he reached for the waist of her trousers to pull them down her legs but stopped as he got them past her hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, what if someone sees us?” he asked worriedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They won’t, now come on,” Jean said impatiently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think we should risk it if you had a skirt on everything would be covered but with trousers, anyone could see your-” he gestured at her lower half, “…no I don’t think we should,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lionel, it's very sweet of you to worry about that but if you make love to me here, right this moment I’ll…” she pulled him down to her and whispered in his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lionel pulled back a surprised look on his face, “Good lord, we haven’t done that since we were young,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean smirked knowing she had him, she removed her shoes and pushed her trousers down her legs, kicking them off, she was about to do the same with her underwear when Lionel stopped her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No leave them on, I’ll just move them to the side and slip in,” he pushed his boxers down far enough to free his now rock hard member and settled himself between her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean’s fingers curled around his length giving him a few firm strokes. Lionel braced his weight on his left forearm, then reached between them to push her underwear to the side, allowing Jean to position him at her opening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could already feel how wet she was but still pushed into her slowly, giving her time to adjust to having him inside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She buried her face into his neck, her thighs gripping his sides tightly as he began to thrust into her, there wasn’t time for the slow sweet lovemaking they normally engaged in, this was a hard and fast coupling on the grass, the thrill of being caught adding to their pleasure.</p>
<p>He pounded into over and over again, sweat began to gather on his forehead at the physical exertion but he continued to thrust into her at a steady pace.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before Jean felt herself tipping over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm, the feel of her walls squeezing his length had Lionel following her seconds later, his seed flowing out of him into her tight channel until there was nothing left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They lay breathless in each other's arms as they recovered, normally Lionel would stay inside her for a little while wanting to maintain their intimate connection but fearing getting caught literally with his trousers down he quickly pulled out of her.</p>
<p>Jean groaned, getting aroused all over again as she felt him slip out of her but she knew they didn’t have time for another round but perhaps when they got home she could tempt him into sharing a bath with her, then they could take their time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lionel pulled his boxers up and buttoned his trousers then handed Jean her trousers, standing he helped her put them on, then retrieved her shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they had made themselves look presentable Lionel held her hand and led her back over to the pool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat on the sun loungers, enjoying the quiet of the country. Lionel couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he thought of what they had got up to in the past half hour. He found himself feeling younger the more he was with Jean, she had a knack of making him see all the good things in life.</p>
<p>His grin was mirrored on Jean's face, she loved that Lionel was open to trying things with her, even when he felt uncomfortable. It showed how much he loved her, sighing she closed her eyes enjoying the sun’s warmth as it shone on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>It's lovely here.” she sighed</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, it is.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“We should be making a move soon,”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Lionel said.</span></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“We're welcome to stay. Madge and Rocky said so.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I know.” Lionel sighed, “But they're having some friends round, and that'll degenerate into a country and western evening.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“We'll make a move soon.” Jean giggled.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>